thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Aiding and Abetting
Aiding and Abetting is the fourth mission in ''The Getaway''. It is given to protagonist Mark Hammond by Charlie Jolson. Mission Mark arrives at the Spotted Dog pub in Whitehall, where Charlie is sitting at a table with his heavies; Harry, Grievous and Walter. Charlie is pleased with Mark because of how well he's doing. Mark however has had enough and tells Charlie that if he wants the statue, then he has to give Alex back in return. This annoys Harry who thinks that Mark is being out of order and should learn some manners. Mark aims his gun and Charlie warns him not to push him over the edge. Suddenly, Mark is hit over the head with a bottle by the bartender, Reggie. Harry runs over and angrily kicks Mark several times in the stomach. Grievous and Walter have to restrain Harry as Charlie needs Mark to do another job. Charlie tells Mark he is not happy with his attitude so he is sending Eyebrows with him on a mission to break Jake Jolson, Charlie's nephew, out of a prison van during an escort. Mark remembers Jake from the old days when they were enemies, but Charlie does not want Mark to disappoint him. Charlie and his heavies leave, as Mark is left lying on the floor of the pub. Mark then receives a phone call from Liam, who is concerned about what Mark is up to. He also tells Mark that he has seen no sign of Alex and believes he's probably at Charlie's warehouse in Southwark, but doubts he'll get anywhere near the place. Liam suggests Mark lies low for a while until they can sort the mess out, but Mark says it's not possible because Charlie's got him running all over London. Mark heads outside and gets into a Bethnal Green Mob gang car waiting outside. Eyebrows accompanies Mark and gets into the passenger seat, telling him to hurry up. They drive over to the Old Bailey and Eyebrows instructs Mark to be discrete. As they arrive, the prison van is escorted away by the police. Mark holds back as members of the Bethnal ram into the side of a police car that is escorting the prison van. The police car catches fire and an unmarked police car chases after it into the distance. Meanwhile Mark follows the van and the remaining police car. Another gang vehicle belonging to the Bethnal rams into the other police car. The ram goes horribly wrong though and both cars catch fire, killing all occupants. Mark then chases after the prison van and rams it repeatedly off the road. The van loses control and skids over onto it's side. Eyebrows gets out of the car and executes the police officers that were in the back and front of the van. Suddenly, Jake climbs slowly out the back of the van and greets Eyebrows with a friendly hug. Jake is not happy to see Mark and is surprised to see him. Eyebrows tells Jake that Mark is Charlie's errand boy and does whatever he tells him. Mark moans at the two of them for taking so long, to which Jake insults him and tells him to wait. Eyebrows helps to fake Jake's death by taking out the dead body of another person from the back of the car and placing it next to the wrecked prison van. Eyebrows gives Jake an M79 grenade launcher, which Jake fires at the van blowing it up. Jake still doesn't want to leave and asks if Eyebrows has anymore grenades. Eyebrows tells Jake they have no more, as they got them off some Russian geezer and they're hard to get hold of. Suddenly, the unmarked police car from earlier returns. Driving the car is Frank Carter, who at this point isn't known to the player. Frank drives over to the scene of the crime but Jake shoots at Frank's car with the leftover bullets from the AK47 Eyebrows used to kill the police officers. The bullets cause Frank to lose control and overturn the vehicle onto its side. Mark drives away with Eyebrows in the front passenger seat and Jake lying across the back seats. Mark passes the wrecked unmarked police car and looks down to see Frank Carter who he realises is still alive. Mark makes a quick getaway as loads of police cars surround the scene. Mark manages to escape from the police and break through their road blocks while receiving abuse from both Eyebrows and Jake. Eventually the car arrives back at Charlie's warehouse in Southwark. Mission Briefing Objectives #Drive Eyebrows to stop the prison van. #Deliver Jake and Eyebrows to the warehouse. Script Mark enters the Spotted Dog with the terra cotta soldier garden ornament. Charlie is sitting at a table with Harry, Grievous and Walter. Charlie: Very good, my son. You've done very, very well. I see you've brought a little something for me. How thoughtful. He's doing well, isn't he, lads? Mark: Charlie... I'm tired of this. You want this statue... ...you give me my son. Charlie: Is that what you call gratitude? I take your boy in like he's one of my own. Good ol' Uncle Charlie. Can you believe that, Harry? Mark: I'm not playing your games any more, Charlie. I'm fuckin' sick of it! Harry: He's out of order. He should learn some manners. He didn't seem to learn last time. Maybe we should give him another lesson. Charlie: I think we might have to, Harry. Mark: Don't push me, Charlie. He aims his gun at Charlie. Harry jumps out of his chair and aims his gun at Mark. Harry: Steady. Charlie: Don't be silly, boy. Think what could happen to your little Alex. You're in no position to be playing around. Mark: I ain't messin' around, Charlie! The barkeep hits Mark over the head with a bottle and he falls to the floor. Harry goes over to him and starts kicking him in the stomach. Harry: I'll fuckin' do you badly, Hammond! Charlie: That's enough Harry! Grievous and Walter restrain Harry. Harry: Fucking get up! Charlie stands over Mark. Harry tries to get to Mark again. Harry: Get off! Get off me! Charlie: Can you hear me, boy? This ain't a two-way contract. You don't get out until I fucking say you're out, right? I can't trust you now, Markie-boy. You've spurned the hand of friendship. So, I'm sending Eyebrows with you on a little mission to the courthouse. You see, they've got our lad, Jake. You remember Jake? You've had a few run-ins with him in the past. However, he's gonna be pleased to see you, cos you're going to break him out. Now, it'll be crawling with filth. They'll be all over the place. Some of the boys'll take care of the escort. You just get the fuckin' van and ram it off the road. Eyebrows'll take care of the rest. Are you getting this? Don't you disappoint me, Hammond. Let's hope Harry here's knocked some fucking sense into you. They start to leave and as they do, Harry kicks Mark a few more times. Harry: Fucking manners! Mark gets a phone call from Liam. Mark: Yeah. Liam: Mark, it's Liam. What the fuck have you been up to, man? The whole of Chinatown's gone mad. You're a bloody mobile disaster. Mark: It's not by choice, mate. That bastard Jolson has got me right where he wants me. Liam: Look, I can't find your boy anywhere. He's still gotta be at Charlie's warehouse, mate. I don't know about going there. I doubt if I'd get anywhere near the place. Mark: I'm climbin' the walls, mate, worrying about him. If I don't do this shit, he's dead... ...and if we don't find him... it just don't bear thinking about. Liam: Look, I'll keep askin' around, man, but look, this is getting out of control. Mark: I'll make this up to you, Liam. You're a diamond, mate. Liam: Listen, man, how about laying low until we can sort this out. Mark: I'd love to, mate. I really would. But that bastard Jolson has got me right where he wants me, running around all over town. Look, just ring me if you hear anything, OK? Liam: All right, man. Liam hangs up. Mark leaves the pub. He drives to the police van and starts ramming it until it's nearly destroyed. The drivers call for backup. Driver: Back-up! Get some back-up. Get some back-up. We're all over the place. Eyebrows shoots the van and it is overturned and slides along the pavement and lies on its side. Eyebrows gets out of the car and shoots the officers as they try to crawl away. Eyebrows: This is too easy. He shoots some more officers. Mark: Oi, just get Jake and let's get out of here, eh? Jake crawls out of the van. Jake: All right, Brow? Eyebrows: Jake! Jake stands up and walks over to Eyebrows. Jake: Eyebrows, you look like you're havin' a right laugh, mate. Eyebrows: Jake, good to see ya mate. I'm having a right laugh. I'm killin' myself. Jake sees Mark in the car. Jake: What the fuck is that prick doin' here? Eyebrows: He's Charlie's little errand boy. Does whatever the guv tells him, don't you, son? Mark: Do you think we can get the hell out of here before every copper in London turns up, or what? Jake: He never did have much sense of humour. All them Collins lot are miserable wankers. Eyebrows opens the boot of the car and lifts a dummy of Jake out. Jake: Here, what you doin', Brow? Eyebrows: Just tidying up a few details. He drags the dummy over to the police van and sets it down, making it look like Jake is dead. Eyebrows: It's too bad you never made it, Jake. Jake: Yeah, it's a bloody tragedy, mate. Eyebrows: Well, at least we'll have a few drinks at your funeral. Eyebrows takes a grenade launcher out of the car. Jake: Yeah, well here, give that here. If I'm gonna go, I may as well top myself. He takes the grenade launcher and shoots at the police van causing it to explode. Jake: Yes! He jumps up and down. Mark: Can we get the hell out of here, then? Jake: What's your fucking hurry, Hammond? Got any more grenades, Brow? Eyebrows: No, we got that off some Russian geezer. The pineapples are hard to come by. I tell you what, have a go on this. I've got a few rounds left in the clip. Jake: That'll have to do, I suppose. At that moment, Frank Carter speeds around the corner and drives towards Jake. Jake starts firing at Frank's car. Mark: Oi, psycho, every cop in London'll be here in a minute! Can we do this later? Eyebrows: All right, all right, he's almost done. Mark: Just get in the fuckin' car, will ya? Jake: C'mon you fuckin' bastards! Have some of this! Jake continues firing at the car and it swerves off the road and slides on to its side. Jake lies down in the back of Mark's car and they drive off. Eyebrows: Keep your head down, Jake. You're meant to be dead. Frank sees Mark in the car as they drive off. They drive back to Charlie's warehouse. Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the fifth mission in the game, Taxi for Mr Chai?. Trivia *After you have rammed the prison van out of the road, don't even think about getting rid of the cops and following the traffic laws until Charlie's warehouse in Southwark. Sooner or later, police cars will chase you again, even though you did nothing to draw their attention. However, try your best not to crash your car. If it catches fire, the mission will be failed. Video walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway